Jealousy
by puzzlemistress
Summary: Heila goes to Alfea to pick his girlfriend, Flora, for a lunch date. He see Flora alright, but she is hugging another guy and riding off with him. He begins to think she's cheating on him but gets a surprising surprise.


**Helia pov **

I was on my way to Alfea to pick up Flora for a lunch date. When I got to Alfea, I saw my flower running up to some guy and hugged him. Flora told me that she had class so she couldn't make the date. I saw her get on his bike and left the school. I was a little scared and confused, but I'm sure she had a good reason for it. I went back to my room at Red Fountain.

"Why would she lie to me." I asked out loud.

"What happened? Flora ditched you." Riven asked as he and Nabu came in the room.

I threw my pillow at him as he laughed. I really hated sharing a room with him.

"She didn't ditch me. She just had other plans." I told him but I really started to doubt myself.

"You should call Layla. She might know what happened." Nabu said as he tossed me his phone and I called Layla.

"Hey Nabu. What's up?" Layla said in the phone.

"Hey Layla it's Helia. You've heard from Flora. I can't reach her." I explained to her.

"Yeah she left for a date. But not a "_date date._" She answered for me.

"Do you know who she went with?" I asked.

"I don't know. She was just excited to go. She said hat she hasn't seen him in months." She said.

"Alright. Thanks Layla." I said to her with a sad voice.

"Helia, you know that Flora wouldn't cheat on you. You know that right." Layla said.

"I know" I said to her as I hung up and flopped on my bed.

"Why wouldn't she tell you?" Nabu asked.

"I don't know. Maybe I should call her?" I suggested.

"Or we could use Techna's laptop camera and find out." Timmy said as he started up his computer before I said no.

I saw Flora in the girl's lounge room. She went to her phone when it rang.

_"Hello. Hey Zane. I know I miss you too. No way! Really. That's perfect. Come get me at noon. Wait, I have to meet Helia for lunch. Yes he's my boyfriend. I'm sure that he won't mind if I miss one date. I will just tell him later that I had class or something. Ok. Oh Zane, I love you very much. Seen you soon. Bye."_ Flora said in the video.

I couldn't believe it. Flora loved someone else. I buried my head in my pillow and sighed.

"Hey Helia, what's wrong?" Sky asked when he entered the room.

"Flora is cheating on him." Riven said.

"What! This is Flora guys. Are you sure she is cheating?" Brandon asked.

"Let me call Bloom. I'm sure she has an explanation." Sky said as I sat up.

"Bloom. Hey. Where's Flora? Helia has been trying to call her but he can't reach her. She just walked in. Ok. Thanks. Love you too. Bye. Flora just walked in the dorm. Call her." Sky said.

I dialed her phone number quickly. I heard it ring a few times then it answered.

"Hey sweetie pie. What's up?" She asked.

"Yo Flo is that the pizza guy." A man asked in a loud voice.

"Flo I'm hungry!" Another uys shouted.

"Order a vegan pizza Flo Flo." A third man said.

"Flora who are you with?" I asked worriedly.

"Come by my dorm and I'll explain everything." Flora said.

"Alright. I'll see you soon." I said to her.

"Helia I love you." She said sweetly.

"I love you too." I said grabbing my helmet as I hung up the phone.

I rode quickly to Alfea and dash to her room. I went up to the door and heard laughter.

"Flora, you there." I said as I knocked on the door.

The door opened to a guy with white hair and not wearing a shirt.

"So you the pizza guy?" The guy asked.

"I'm here for Flora." I said to him.

"Zoe let him in." Flora said from the couch.

"So, this is the boyfriend?" Another guy with red hair but with the same facial features asked.

"Heila, these are my triplet brothers. Zoe, Zane and Zile." She introduced them.

"Not to confuse you but I'm Zoe with the white hair." Zoe said as he leaned on the wall.

"I'm Zane with red hair." Zane said from the couch.

"And I'm Zile with my mixed eyes which are blue and grey." Zile explains.

"So you have 3 maternal triplets and you went to see them." I tried to explain.

"Actually identical triplets we just decided to dye our hair because it looks cool." Zane explained.

"Sorry I didn't tell you sooner. I wanted them to meet you first." Flora apologizes as she stood up and walked to me.

I was so happy that it was her brothers. I know she would never cheat but I worry about her. I opened my arms and hug her tightly.

"It's ok." I said as I nuzzled in her neck.

"Good. How about we go to dinner and talk." She suggested.

"Sounds perfect." I agreed as Zane put a shirt on and the other toe get their bags.

"Let's go." Zile said as he ran out the door.


End file.
